watson_questfandomcom-20200213-history
Austin Lane
Austin Lane is a major recurring character in the Watson Quest series, and a playable character in portions of the first game. One of Jay Watson's former students, he is a skilled programmer, and serves as the primary coder and leader of Chroma Studios. He is partly responsible for the creation of Cores, and helped to resolve the Blindshot Incident. Appearance Austin is a high school sophomore during the events of Watson Quest. He has brown hair, and wears glasses and a hoodie. He has no dialogue sprite, so further details on his appearance are hard to determine. In Watson Quest: A Tale of Two Worlds, Austin appears as a young man in his mid twenties. He has rather messy brown hair and matching scruffy facial hair. He wears a black and green hoodie, a white graphic t-shirt, glasses, jeans, and a black and white mesh baseball cap. There are three pins in his hat, a small red pin and blue pin, as well as a larger green pin. His hoodie has a patch on either shoulder bearing the Chroma Studios logo, as well as a large patch across the back of a stylized version of the company name. Personality Austin is a very laid back and apathetic individual. He speaks with a relaxed tone of voice, and is generally indifferent to most decisions. He's very much a person who tries to simply "go with the flow" as much as possible. Talents & Abilities History Watson Quest Austin is first seen as he's running into Watson's classroom out of breath, very shortly before the bell to begin class rings. Noticing that Watson has gone missing, he begins to ask around the class to see if anyone else has seen him. No one has, causing Austin to believe that something had gone wrong. He suggests that they go about their business as usual, then come up with a plan to find Watson later that day. After school, Austin met up with the other students to think of a way to find Watson. Characteristically, he ended up being slightly late. By the time he arrives, he learns that the others have been trying to contact Watson to no avail. Phone calls go quickly to voicemail, and texts and emails give errors when trying to send. Even after Noah used a proxy program to bypass the school's block on mobile devices, whatever server Watson was connected to was refusing all digital connections. After taking a short break, the students decided to try and find the physical location of the server refusing the connections, while Austin and Mitchell began work on a way to contact Watson that "didn't use digital communications." This communication method ended up being a jerry-rigged radio made from spare parts around the lab. The radio was able to bypass the communications block as it was an analog signal, which the building the server was located in presumably intercepted. Using this, Austin and the others managed to contact Watson through a receiver he had found on the third island. Watson informed the students of his situation, and Austin filled Watson in on what had happened in the real world. After exchanging remarks, the students signed off the radio, with a plan to somehow manipulate the digital world Watson was in from the real world. To execute this plan, Austin - along with Noah Soriano and Malachi Crutcher - snuck into Between games Watson Quest: A Tale of Two Worlds Trivia